Yaw rate sensors are believed to be generally available. For example, a yaw rate sensor is discussed in WO 2009/062786 A1, and it has a substrate and a plurality of movable substructures which are situated over a surface of the substrate, the movable substructures being coupled to a shared spring element, and an arrangement being provided to excite the movable substructures to a coupled vibration in a plane parallel to the surface of the substrate, and the movable substructures having Coriolis elements, and an arrangement being provided to detect deflections of the Coriolis elements caused by a Coriolis force, a first Coriolis element being provided for detecting a yaw rate about a first axis, and a second Coriolis element being provided for detecting a yaw rate about a second axis which is perpendicular to the first axis.